No Cause for Alarm
by KSFWolfe
Summary: "Mattie!" a panicked yell rang out from the kitchen. "What in god's name is this?"-Prussia discovers a horrifying new fact about the behavior of maple syrup in cold weather. Uses real names.


Heh. I'm really getting into a nice PruCan phase, over here. :D Sorry for my subscribers who don't like this pairing...but it'll be ALL OKAY BECAUSE I have a GermanyxItaly ficlet stewing around in my mind that I should get written down soon ^^ and on my profile page (scroll down for it) you can see the pilot summary for a longer fic (**Missing Something**) that I really want to get on the road.

Anyway; this fic is all rooted in fact. THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENS TO MAPLE SYRUP. YOU SHOULD TRY IT. Just leave a jar undisturbed in a cool place for a while. IT WILL HAPPEN. CREEPY.

Aaaaaaaaaand with no further delay, I give you....

**----------------------------***No Cause for Alarm***** (lights camera action!!!)

"_Mattie!"_ a panicked yell rang out from the kitchen. _"What in god's name is this!?"_

Matthew leapt up, alarmed. Anything that made _Prussia_ worry could not be good at all. He hurried into the kitchen to find the silver haired man standing by the counter, a look of abject horror on his face. Matthew peered over his shoulder.

Gilbert was clutching the jar of maple syrup in his hands, tipping it upside down over his stack of pancakes; but nothing was coming out.

"Mattie!" he wailed. "This is totally _not _awesome! There's syrup in the stupid jar, I can see it, but it's staying in the bottom!" he shook the jar, hard. Matthew snatched it from him before the overly excited Prussian could break something. He peered inside. There defiantly _was_ syrup in the jar. Matt grabbed a spoon from the silverware jar, stuck it in the jar, and scraped around. He lifted from the dark cavity a spoonful of amber crystals, almost like ice. "Eh."

Gilbert waved his arms wildly. "What do you mean, 'eh'? Just 'eh'? The maple syrup has gone through some _severely disturbing changes_ and all you can say is 'eh'!?"

Matt surpressed a laugh. "Gilbert," he said, trying to keep a straight face, "The maple syrup has merely _crystallized._ There is no cause for alarm."

Gilbert stopped flapping. "What?"

"It's turned into maple candy. It fermented."

The albino frowned. "Like wine. Fermented."

Matthew rolled his eyes. Did all of Gilbert's knowledge stem from alcohol? Sometimes it appeared so.

"Yeeees, kind of…more like when honey gets all hard and turns into a spread instead of a syrup. Like that." He knew that Ludwig sometimes kept honey in mason jars until it crystallized for that very purpose. Gilbert's brow cleared. "Aaaaaah…okay, I get it now. But still. _Not _cool, giving me a heart attack over there, little guy." He glared at the jar in Matt's hands. "Do _not_ do that again."

"Gil."

"What?"

"You are talking to a jar of syrup." The Canadian scraped out the shards of syrup and dumped them onto the plate of pancakes. "You'll have to eat it like this, anyway, until I get out to the store."

It didn't stop Gilbert, who was already wolfing down pancakes, complete with splintery piles of crystallized syrup. Matt sighed and hopped up to sit on the counter.

"Mmmph. Dfafs therly gooph."

The Canadian blinked. "Excuse me?"

With a tremendous swallow, Gilbert said, more distinctly, "That's really good, ah said." He patted the smaller man on the back. "You do make good pancakes. I tried to get West to make me some, but they weren't as good as yours. And I tried to make them myself once, but that didn't go over too well with West, who got mad at me for some reason."

Gilbert slung an arm around Matthew's thin shoulders companionably. "But still not as good as yours. I would even give them the title of…_awesome syrup pancakes!_" He nodded impressively. "Oh yes, Mattie, that is correct. You may worship at my feet now, for coming up with such an awesome title."

Matthew slipped off the counter and sarcastically waved his arms in Gilbert's general direction. "yes, oh Awesome Eater of All the Food I Have in my House,"

The silver haired man accepted this with a carelessly regal nod and lazy smile. "Feel honored, little Mattie, that I prefer your brand of food over all. Except, perhaps, not over wurst and Beer." He added, as an afterthought.

"I'm touched." Matthew wrapped his arms around Prussia from the side. Gilbert was slightly surprised at first -hugging was such a _Spain_ thing to do- but he lowered his arms and hugged the blonde tightly in return. "Matthew Williams," he muttered, "you are turning me into a freaking _pansy._ A pansy, I tell you!"

Matt buried his head into Gilbert's chest. "Good," came the muffled reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------_the disclaimer's down here cuz I feel like mixing it up. Hetalia does not belong to me._


End file.
